


Would That Be Enough?

by Jwritesthings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwritesthings/pseuds/Jwritesthings
Summary: Samsung Refrigerator writes a letter to his green friend, who is in a prison.aka. J makes an au where you can only communicate with people in the SMP Prison through letters.
Relationships: None





	Would That Be Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi! Welcome to an au where you can only communicate to people in Pandora's Vault through letters! (I said that in the summary but who cares). I'll probably make this a series, so stay tuned for more of these (eventually, when I get motivation to write). Enjoy! :) (also, this is my first work, please be nice)

Dear Dream,  
I'm sorry I can't visit you, I would much rather ask you these questions in person. But rules are rules, I suppose.

Why?

Why did you do this to us, Dream? We had it good, didn't we? You and George and I, we were happy, right? We were enough? I guess not. Because that's how you are Dream, what you have will never be enough. If you had it all, would it be enough? I wonder. I wonder a lot, Dream. I wonder about what life will be like when (if) you get out of prison. I guess I won't know, because I won't be here. That's right, I'm leaving. I'm going far away from this server, from you and your betrayals and manipulations. Maybe I'll finally be able to start a new life with George, Quackity and Karl. Maybe, just maybe, I will forget you. Maybe I'll never see you again. I don't know if I want to see you again after all this. Well either way, this is goodbye Dream.  
-Sapnap

**Author's Note:**

> First story pog! Did ya'll enjoy? If so maybe leave a kudos? Maybe? (you don't have to, but they would be much appreciated). It's cold where I live and it's gross. Thanks for reading!  
> -J


End file.
